mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Schwartz
'Gary Schwartz '(born August 7, 1952) is an American actor, voice actor, author, teacher. he best known as Heavy and Demoman in famous game Team Fortress 2 Early Life Gary Schwartz born on August 7, 1952 in Brooklyn, New York. Schwartz began performing as a mime at age 13, up and down the Hudson River with Pete Seeger, Arlo Guthrie and other folk entertainers of the 1960’s. Career He continued as a professional mime in the comedy team of Schwartz & Chung for 17 years in Los Angeles. In the 1970’s and 1980’s he appeared in numerous film and television projects including the Oscar-winning feature film Quest for Fire. He is the voice of several well-known television and video game characters including Heavy Weapons Guy and Demoman in Team Fortress 2. 2010 Telltale Games was Poker game is Poker Night at the Inventory. Gary voice of Heavy in Games. Heavy's new Minigun is Iron Curtain Team Fortress 2 Gary Schwartz was hired Valve Corporation in early 2006. Gary playing of two character voice of classes Team Fortress 2 was born in 2007 Gary return playing of Heavy and Demoman voice in 2014 films of Expiration Date Personal life Schwartz he living in Seattle, Washington. and he was married wife he meeting of TF2 fans in Washington Characters Role * Heavy * Demoman * Fighter Pilot of C-130 Hercules * MONOCULUS (archive of Demoman's voice has slowed down) * Robot of Heavy and Demoman and Sentry Buster (archive of both was robot moed) * Gan Q (Demoman's voice slowed down only. from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version only. from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type only from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * M1 (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Pigmon (from Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. is archive voice) * Dr. Toby (from Super Mario Brother Super Show!) * Doc Freud (from Super Mario Brother Super Show!) * Inspector Klean (from Super Mario Brother Super Show!) * Old Zeke (from You & Me Theater in 1984) * Bell and Hammer Carny (from Bebe's Kids. double voice by Frank Eddies) Gallery Dr. Toby from Super Mario Bro Show| Gary as Dr. Toby in Super Plant Inspector Klean from Super Mario Bros Show.jpg| Gary as Inspector Klean in Toupee Doc Freud in Super Mario Bros Super Show.jpg| Gary as Doc Freud in A Basement Divided Trivia * He is fourth older voice of Team Fortress 2. month than of Ellen McLain. and next 7 year than Dennis Bateman * Gary Schwartz and Dan Castellaneta (who is voice of Homer Simpson in The Simpsons) both are friends in studio. meet of Dan in 2000s year. Dan he record at watching in Gary's Vimeo * his original voice lines in Robot on Mann vs. Machine was Robot Heavy and Demoman * Another Team Fortress 2 fan he playing of Heavy and Demoman likely of Gary. Ben Paddock he playing Heavy and Demoman in Comic dub. and Mike Emil Kening he playing of Demoman * he playing of Non-Team Fortress 2. is Left 4 Dead he playing of Fighter Pilot of C-130 Hercules and voice like then and Gary say final word likely of Demoman's voice "hot damn! we out here!" * he in playing in owns Commercial. Gary playing of person in New Oregon Farms frozen soups and he playing of Man play Monkey sound in Klondike bar show * he playing quite voice of Heavy and Demoman in films ** he said quite voice of Demoman in Teleporters he say "What?" * his height is 6"2". and Mike and Brian he height is 6"3". Both are tall Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:American People Category:People Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Voice cast Category:People from New York Category:1950s births Category:A to Z